Not so Bad
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: After a not so horrible moment with Aaron Abbot involving greasy hair, bad jokes, and laughter, Tyler realizes that the blond is not so bad after all.  But they are no way near being friends, as Tyler has to explain to his brothers.   one-shot


Just a one-shot that won't really fit into the whole Photo Album theme!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I am not going to fight with you Aaron," Tyler sighed pulling tight the strings of his shoes before straightening up to frown at the class bully. Aaron smirked in response leaning against the brick exterior wall of Spencer academy

"Who says I want trouble Tyler?" The blond asked, the taunting glint in his eye never wavering.

Tyler let out a snort, "You always want trouble." The youngest son of Ipswich rolled his eyes and began his trek to class. His gaze locked with the entrance to the school's math wing.

Aaron pushed himself off the wall and jogged to catch up with the brunette, "Correction Ty," Aaron started, "I only fight with your boys, never you." The bully fell into a gentle trot at the brunettes' side.

"So finally admitting you have a crush on me?" Tyler asked, raising a playful eyebrow in his classmate's direction.

To Tyler's surprise, Aaron let out a low chuckle and smirked back. "See, that is why I like you Simms, you have a good sense of humor."

"But, you hate Caleb, Pogue and Reid." Tyler stated.

"Yeah," Aaron began, "Danvers is a goody-goody, know it all who sucks up to everyone and brown-noses teachers. Perry wouldn't be so bad if he grew a pair and stopped being Danvers lap dog;" Aaron paused for a moment to shrug, "and maybe washed his hair and stopped obsessing about his motorcycle."

Tyler couldn't resist a snort of laugher and Aaron let a genuine smile take over his face. The two jogged up the front stairs and through the doors of Spencer's Academy.

"Garmin is an ass," The bully continued, raising a hand to stop Tyler from interrupting, "I know he is nice to you and all but, he walks around with that fucking cooler-than-you smirk on his face that asks to be hit."

Tyler silently agreed with Aaron about Reid's cockiness but kept the thought to himself.

"All I am saying is I don't have a problem with you." Aaron shrugged, slowing to a stop in front of a classroom door.

"And maybe I can work on the guys. I might be able get Reid to stop with the funny faces," Tyler decided, pulling a crumpled hall pass from his pocket and smoothing it out between his hands. "And get Pogue to take a shower," The brunette added with a soft chuckle. "But I don't know if I can change Caleb."

"Well your trying, that is all I ask!" Aaron joked, grabbing the handle and swinging open the door. The two teens entered the darkened classroom fighting off their laughter. Tyler took a deep breath to calm him slef down and held out the pass for the teacher.

"And where were you two?" The teacher snapped, his skeleton like fingers snatching the pass from Tyler's grasp. His eyes squinted at the paper then turned back to Aaron and Tyler.

"We had to stay late for swim practice and help take down the blocks." Tyler explained, earning a swift nod from the professor.

"Well get to your seats," the teacher exclaimed, "you already missed some of the notes." Aaron and Tyler nodded and began ascending the stairs to their designated seats.

"See," Aaron whispered, as they approached Tyler's seat next to Reid and behind Pogue. Caleb sat in the seat to the Bikers right. "Even after being in the pool Perry's hair is still gross."

Tyler's hand flew to his mouth, attempting to muffle the sudden laughter. The class's attention was once again turned to the late arrivers. Tyler felt his face grow warm as he blushed a crimson red.

"Mr. Simms and Mr. Abbot, you two have already made a distraction by arriving late to my class, please refrain from making anymore or I will have to give you both detentions." The teacher instructed, back to the class as he continued to scribble formulas on the chalkboard.

"Sorry Mr. Ross." Aaron answered, smirking at Tyler, who fell into his seat in silent laughter.

"It won't happen again," Tyler wheezed, slapping Aaron lightly in the stomach. "Go away," the brunette muttered, "you're causing a scene."

Aaron rolled his eyes, marched up the last few steps, and took his seat next to Ryan and Kira.

Tyler turned his attention to his book bag and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"What the hell was that?" Reid hissed elbowing Tyler in the ribs to gain the younger teens attention.

"What's what?" Tyler whispered, flipping through the pages of his notebook to a clean sheet of paper.

"You are friends with Abbot now?" Reid snapped, tone turned accusing.

Tyler vaguely notated Pogue and Caleb's head tilt and queue to listening in before turning his attention back to Reid. "No so much friends," Tyler shrugged, "I just don't hate him."

With a slight tug of power Pogue's voice echoed thought Tyler's head, "_But Baby Boy he as been harassing us for years_." Pogue nagged.

"_Two things Pogue,"_ Tyler sent back, opening the connection for Reid and Caleb to hear, "_One, we have always gave just as bad as we got, and two technically Aaron has never done anything to me._"

"_But Ty_," Caleb began only to be cut off by the youngest.

_"Look, were not all of a sudden best friends or anything_," Tyler assured, "_And I am not going to suddenly follow him around like Ryan and Kira. But, I don't have a reason to be hostile either." _The tone of the brunette's voice demanded for the topic to be dropped.

The link between the brothers fell silent, and attention was turned back to the teacher. The rest of class Tyler doodled across his paper, planning to copy Caleb's notes after class. "_Hey Pogue," _Reid called though the connection. Tyler looked up from his drawings; Caleb flinched but continued scribbling down the equations, while the biker's pen froze on his paper. "_Why is your hair so greasy?" _The blond asked.

Tyler burst out laughing, his arms wrapping round his stomach. Pogue and Caleb whipped around in their seats to stare at their youngest brother in confusion. The whole class came to a halt and the teacher cleared his throat dramatically to gain attention again.

"Mr. Simms I have already given you warning about causing distractions in my class." Mr. Ross growled, "I am going to have to ask you to stay after class." Tyler nodded, attempting to muffle his laughter with the back of his hand. "And if you can't control yourself I am going to have to ask you to leave my class and spend the rest of the hour in the provinces office."

"I am sorry Mr. Ross," Tyler answered, taking in deep breaths, "I can promise you it won't happen again." The professor nodded, muttering something incoherent under his breath. The brunette lifted himself off the ground and settled into his seat once more.

_"What the hell Babe Boy?"_ Reid sent through the mental link, eyebrows rose in his younger brother's direction.

"_Pogue really needs to wash his hair."_ Tyler answered, grabbing his pen from the floor and continuing his doodles.

"_This is gel Ty_," Pogue interrupted, turning slightly in his chair to frown at the brunette.

"_Sure Pogue,"_ Tyler snickered glancing up from his paper to smirk at the biker, "_What ever you need to tell yourself."_


End file.
